Squid's Guest
by fuckshiru
Summary: Squidward invites a guest over and things get dirty from there.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered if Squidward has a love interest? Do you ever wonder what Squidward does when SpongeBob is not around (besides the clarinet)? This story is an answer to that.

The doorbell rings. Squidward hides behind his chair, and gussies himself up. Now Squidward looks like a sexy anime boy.

**Squidward: **Let Squid's day off...begin.

Even though Squidward looks like an anime boy, he still partly sounds like Squidward.

Squid opens the door...

A pretty, beautiful, cute girl answers...

**Squidward: **And what's your name? Sorry, I forgot it...

**-**Yamada...

**Squidward: **Oh, hello, Yamada...

Squidward was on one of those dating websites. That's how they met. At first they were having adult role-plays, now they're actually meeting each other in person, ready to put those adult role-plays to real life.

**Squidward: **I like your clothes.

**Yamada: **Why thank you!

She was wearing a pink shirt and black leggings. The pink shirt was kind of too tight on her breasts. Squidward noticed that.

**Squidward: **That looks tight.

**Yamada: **I can take it off if you want...

**Squidward: **Sure...

Yamada takes off her shirt, wearing only a black bra.

**Yamada: **I notice your cock is getting hard...

Squidward still wasn't wearing any pants like his anime-form. So everything was right there.

**Squidward: **You like it? I can make it bigger...

Squidward dances around, his wang getting bigger until it's a decent size.

**Yamada: **Now I have something to show you...

Yamada takes off her bra. Her breasts are completely exposed.

**Squidward: **Oh you!

Squidward walks up to Yamada and gives her a powerful kiss, French-kissing with both of their tongues poking at their cheeks.

**Squidward: **Before we have sex, can I get to know you first?

**Yamada: **Sure, whatever.

It was pretty awkward that Squidward and Yamada were talking with half of their clothes off.

**Squidward: **What do you do for a living?

**Yamada: **I try to fuck this boy in high school.. but I don't need him, I only want you!

**Squidward: **My life is okay. I used to work for this fat greedy bastard with this yellow fuckwit. I like art and music. I also like big girls.

Squidward kisses one of Yamada's breasts.

**Yamada: **So you think I am a big girl? Thank you! You can play with them if you want.

**Squidward: **Ok.

Squidward massages Yamada's breasts. Yamada rests her head on Squidward's pillow and moans softly.

**Yamada: **Haaahh.. That feels good. You can lick them if you want.

Squidward licks, sucks, and kisses on Yamada's alerts Squidward on how nice that feels.

**Yamada: **Ahhh.. That feels sexy...Squidward...

**Yamada: **Are you ready to lick me a little lower now?

At first, Squidward didn't get it, but then he realized what she was talking about...


	2. Squid's Guest-Chapter 2

Squidward: Are you sure you are ready, dear?

**Yamada: **Yes, I am ready!

**Yamada: **Can you please call me "Ms. Yamada" while you do it?

**Squidward: **Looks like someone wants be dominant.. Sure.

Yamada pulls down her leggings and takes off her panties...

**Yamada: **Please be gentle, Squidly-san.

**Squidward** did not hesitate to dig in to Yamada's delicious cunt. Yamada's placed her hands Squid's head. She was silent for a few seconds.

**Yamada: **Squidward, you are pretty good at this. You can lick faster. If you make me feel good, we can fuck on your couch.

Squidward licks Yamada's cunt a little faster.

**Squidward: **Ms. Yamada, how does this feel, my sweet angel?

**Yamada: **Haaaahhh.. Squidward, at this rate, I think I will cum...

**Squidward: **It's okay, darling...

**Yamada:** Squidward..I feel it coming out of me..

Soon enough, Yamada releases her delicious pussy juice into Squid's mouth. It tasted really good.

**Yamada: **You are great at this! I will have to bring my friend over here so she can see how good you can give oral sex!

They already knew what they were going to do next. Unfortunately, the doorbell rang.

**Squidward: **Shit! It's that cubic asshole. Sorry, Yamada.

Squidward his behind a table, and he was a Squid again. Then he answered the door

**Squidward: **Oh no. It's you again.

**Spongebob: **Hey, Squidward. We are going on a mission to save Patrick! You wanna come?

**Squidward: **I have a guest over and I don't want her being chased away because of your dumbfuckery!

Squidward slammed the door shut, changed back to his anime-form, and went back to the couch, were Yamada laying on.

**Yamada:** Hey Squidly, I think we should have sex on the bed. It's more comfortable.

A few minutes later, they went upstairs.

**Yamada: **You have a nice bedroom, Squidly-san.

**Squidward: **Thank you dear.

**Squidward: **You can lay down on the bed now.

Yamada takes off her leggings and her panties. She was eager to have sex with Squidward. Squidward, still was not wearing any pants. They were ready.

**Yamada: **Stick it in, slowly...

**Squidward: **OK Ms. Yamada, I am about to put it in...

Squidward puts in his cock in Yamada's pussy. Yamada shouted real loudly because Squidward went in a little to fast.

**Yamada: Aaaaaahhh!**

**Squidward: **Try not to moan too loudly. You might make that yellow moron come here again.

**Yamada: **Squidward, please go slowly. I promise I won't moan too loudly.

**Squidward: **OK, here it comes..

Squidward shoves his cock inside Yamada again. It was really relaxing for Yamada as Squidward began to fuck Yamada with rhythm.

**Squidward: **Doesn't THAT feel better, my dear?

**Yamada: **Haaahhh... Yes it does.. Please keep going.

Squidward went a little faster, grunting as he came closer to cumming. Yamada moaned softly, telling Squidward to keep going.

**Yamada: Oooohhh, Squidward...**

**Squidward: Yamada, I think I am about to cum..**

**Yamada: Please, keep going...**

Squidward keep going until the two finally climaxed.

**Yamada: Haaaaaahhhhhh Squidward!**

**Squidward: Yamada!**

Squidward finally came in Yamada's sweet cunt. The two laid on the bed, breathing heavily.

**Yamada: **That was great, Squidward.

**Squidward: **You took birth control, right?

**Yamada: ** I will only have a baby if you want one.

**Yamada: **You are pretty good at this. Hopefully we can do this again...


	3. Squid's Guest(s)

Squidward waited patiently on his sofa. He was really eager to wait on what guest Yamada said she bring with her.

Then the doorbell rang, and Squidward went upstairs to look out his window, and see who it was.

A really cute girl with blue hair, small breasts, (but a noticeable bulge in her pants), was accompanied by Yamada. Squidward then changed into his anime form, ran downstairs, and opened the door.

**Squidward: **You're back, and who's your friend?

**Miharu: **Ummm, hi. I am Yamada's friend.

**Squidward: **Is there anything you need?

**Yamada: **I believe we both know what she wants. She wants the same thing I wanted.

**Miharu: **It's not that simple, Yamada.

The two gals came in.

**Squidward: **Please make yourself at home.

**Yamada: **I believe Miharu has a secret to tell you...

**Miharu: **Whaa...What secret...?

**Yamada: **You know... the one you've been having since you were born...

**Miharu: **I don't know what you're talking about...

**Yamada: **Don't play dumb.

**Miharu: **Ummm, fine. Squidward?

**Squidward: **What is it?

**Miharu: **I... I... I have a dick...

**Squidward: **Well, I want some proof.

**Yamada: **Yeah, Miharu. Prove it.

Miharu nervously unzipped her pants. And sure enough, she was right.

**Squidward: **I think I know what you want me to do...

**Squidward:** Here...

Squidward grabbed Miharu cock and started to give her a handjob.

**Miharu: **Squidward, what are you doing...?

**Squidward: **What you've intended for me to do. Now relax...

**Miharu: **Please go harder...

Squidward started jerk Miharu off. After a while he'd give her a blowjob, but he wanted to experiment first.

**Miharu: **Haaaaahhh...

Squidward continued giving a very soft handjob while Miharu moaned softly.

**Miharu: **Ohhh, Squidward...I think I am going to cum.. Right in your face.

Squidward, has always watched lots of pornos. It always went in this plot: Guy fucks the girl, Girl gives him BJ. Squidward always wondered how it was like to give someone a BJ. (And he wondered if the taste was any different because Miharu was a futa.) But soon enough, Miharu released her juice into Squid's face.

Squidward then licked the cum off of his face.

**Squidward: **Mmm, your cum tasted good. But I want more.

Miharu already knew what to do.

**Squidward: **Please relax dear.

Miharu took off her pants and her panties and slowly put her cock into Squid's mouth.

**Miharu:** Haaaaaahhh

Soft sucking noises were made by Squidward giving Miharu the BJ. As for Miharu, she was a little nervous, but she got used to it. She put both of her hands on Squidward's head.

**Miharu:** Mmmmm, keep sucking it Squidly. I want to cum inside your mouth.

Miharu moaned a little more, as she was about to cum in Squidward's mouth.

**Miharu: **Aaaaaaahhh!

Right at the moment, Squidward swallowed the cock, and swallowed her delicious futa cum.

**Squidward:** Alright, did that feel good. I always love cocks as much as I do cunts. And I want to feel your cock against mine.

**Miharu: **Isn't that called frottage?

Squidward and Miharu both were up to the idea...


	4. Squid's Guest -Chapter 4

A few minutes later, and Squidward and Miharu were already started. To say Squidward is very experienced at this, would be the most true statement.

* * *

Squidward and Miharu were busy getting it on, when Yamada peeked through the door.

The two were moaning and groaning as Squidward rubbed his cock against her's.

**Miharu: **Oh fuck yes!

* * *

**Yamada:** I wonder what they're up to...

Meanwhile, Squidward and Miharu were breathing heavily, tired from their orgasm.

**Squidward: **Shall we do anal, now?

The door opened...

**Squidward: **Yamada, my dear... Do you want to join us.

**Yamada: **Yes! Yes I do!

Yamada immediately took off her shirt, leaving nothing but her black leggings.

**Yamada: **Oops... I forgot to put on a bra!

**Miharu: **I thought that became a reflex at 10 years old.

**Squidward: **I don't believe that, Yamada...

Squidward had a perverted grin...

**Squidward: **You didn't put on a bra for me.

To make Squidward happy, Yamada started to bounce her breasts at Squidward. Of course, they weren't that big, but just enough to attract a good-looking man. Now, Yamada was smiling in a pervy kind of way... Right at that moment, Yamada grabs Squidward's head and squishs it against her breasts.

**Yamada: **Do you like it when I do this, Squidward, baby?

**Squidward (Muffled): **I can't breathe.

Yamada released Squidward, then checked the pineapple next door.

**Squidward: **Aha! That sponge doesn't seem to be there. That means you can be as loud as you want, Yamada.

Yamada already knew what to do. She took off her leggings. Now she was only wearing pink panties with a wet stain on it.

**Yamada: **You like this. Don't you?

**Squidward: **Your hips could be a bit curvier. I prefer the ones of the childbearing variety.

**Yamada: **Oh you!

Yamada didn't want to wait any longer. She took off her panties, revealing her dripping wet cunt and her thighs. Then, she immediately layer her back on the couch.

**Yamada: **Listen Squidward, put your huge cock inside me right now!

Squidward dropped his underwear and quickly sticked his cock inside of Yamada... again.

**Yamada: Haaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...**

Then Squidward started to go a little faster, and Yamada closes her eyes.

**Yamada: Ahhhh yes, that feels SO good. **

Yamada moans a little softer with each thrust.

**Yamada: **Aaaaahhh yes.

Then finally, they climax, and Squidward released his hot, white cream into Yamada's dripping wet cunt.

**Yamada: **That was fun, Squidward. We should do this again. I would do it right now if I didn't have to leave.

**Squidward: **Bye, sexy.

**Yamada: **See ya.

Yamada said that as she finished putting on her pink sweater. As she left, Miharu had something to say to her.

**Miharu: **Yamada, not to be nosy, but your do realized the consequences of this, right?

**Yamada: **And what is that? Squidward already checked himself for STDs.

**Miharu: **OK, but you're going to be pregnant after all this sex.

**Yamada: **And you think I didn't know that?

**Miharu: **Well, you aren't going to look good in a bikini when you're 5 months pregnant.

**Yamada: **Hmph. I'll just get an abortion.

**Miharu: **Fair enough.


End file.
